


Life in Erebor

by maybekatdidit



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bagginshield parents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of gold sickness, Sassy Bilbo, Tags to be added, Thorin is a dork, everyone lives no one dies, future smut, prince consort Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: After the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo has long decided to stay and watch the rebuilding of Erebor and Dale take place. Despite all the work that goes into being a King, Thorin makes time for Bilbo and they decide to announce their relationship to the Company- and kingdom.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori, Kíli/Tauriel
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first Bagginshield/ Hobbit fanfic. I fell in love with the movies when I was younger and have started to get back into the world of Middle Earth, decided to make my own versions of of I wanted their lives to go after the battle and here it goes! I’m going to try to add as much dwarvish culture/language into it along with Hobbit stuff, I’m looking most of it up but if you could help me with ideas and adding the right stuff I would much appreciate it.

The first night after the battle was the worst, Thorin suffered a nasty fever and there was only so much the elves could do to keep it controlled. Thorin would have to fight it himself. As for Fili and Kili, Tauriel sat between the two brothers all throughout the night keeping a close eye on the two despite Legolas voiced concern for her wellbeing. Over the next several nights, Bilbo did the same, he stayed beside Thorin and promised to until the bitter end if it had come to that. He occasionally stood, checking on the King’s nephews and Tauriel but returned to Thorin quickly after. Balin watched from afar, Bilbo would doze off then awaken at any movement. The poor hobbit was suffering from his own wounds like many others in the battle refused to fuss over himself even in the slightest. Bofur brought his friend soup and any news in general, Oin came often to change the bandages of their wounded with the help of the Elves of course. He checked over Bilbo as well, much to his protest and gave him tea to drink, however, Bilbo could only protest so much when presented with tea to help fend off infection, it was still tea after all. 

It seemed like forever before the line of Durin even attempted to wake, Fili was first. He awoke panicked. Unsure of his surroundings, jumping at the sight of Tauriel, he finally caught up with his surroundings. “How long has it been? Is- is my brother-” He could hardly bring himself to say it. “He is safe, healing just like you.” Tauriel smiled softly, the young prince let his head sink back into his pillow and ran a hand over his face releasing a shaky breath, relieved his brother was safe, he turned to see his Kili was laying in the bed next to him. “Thank you.” She gave him a soft smile and looked at Kili who was still resting. Bilbo heard Fili from where he sat beside Thorin and quickly made his way over, “Fili my dear boy!” The Hobbit exclaimed, he’d grown close to the two youngest members of the company and it hurt every bone in his body to see them laid up battered and bruised, a part of him loved them like they were his own. “I’ll fetch the others,” Tauriel offered, Bilbo gave her a soft smile and took her seat. “Master Baggins, you look well, tired but well.” Bilbo chuckled, “I could almost say the same for you, your mother, Dis I believe is on her way.” He informed as the other members of the company rushed into the wing, several different forms of greetings filled the room. Kili shifted uncomfortably, the noise of several dwarfs waking him from a deep sleep. Bilbo was pouring the prince a cup of tea when he saw the youngest’s eyes flutter open. “Tauriel,” He called, she turned as Kili looked around the room with blurry eyes. She smiled with tears in her eyes and quickly moved to his side speaking in a hushed tone. The hobbit looked over to where Thorin laid still, quiet as ever and frowned. 

Dis arrived a few days later, wasting no time ripping into her sons for their idiocy then hugged them half to death regardless. No doubt Thorin will get his own talk when he wakes, which seems to be never at the moment. Dis stood at her brother’s bedside, a frown upon her face. They shared the same strong stern looks like the other, brother and sister indeed. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” Bilbo looked up from where he was studying his hands allowing the two to have their own moment. He looked up, seeing how she stared at him intently, he wiggled his nose, “All good I hope.” She continued to look him down, making the Hobbit uneasy, “I heard how you hid the Arkenstone, then gave it to the Elves and the men,” His stomached twist. He had betrayed the company by taking the Arkenstone and giving it to the one person Thorin hated most, but all for good reasons. He knew others might not see things in such ways, the company told him they had forgiven him, Fili and Kili too. But the Hobbit couldn’t help but doubt Thorin would feel the same way. He betrayed Thorin's trust, and so it seems Dis too, the line of Durin may forever hold his actions against him. 

“In doing so you saved my foolish brother and my sons.” 

Relief washed over him as he released a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Thank you, Master Baggins.” He blushed, “Please, call me Bilbo.” She embraced Bilbo in a tight embrace. “Now I have to interrogate a certain son and Elf.” She mumbled, “If it helps, she saved his life twice now.” She nodded and wandered off. 

It had now been a week when the first signs of waking showed, Thorin woke Bilbo from a much-needed nap when he inhaled sharply then began mumbling words in Khuzdul.  
“Thorin?” Bilbo asked, putting a gentle hand on his arm, “Bilbo- run- run-'' he was dreaming. He shushed him checking his head for fever. He was going through the worst of his fever at the moment, Oin told him as much, then he left to get a wet rag. Bilbo stayed awake as long as he could manage but as the sun rose his head fell. What woke him was the tender fingers combing through his hair, he jerked awake at the realization, “Well hello there,” Thorin's rough voice greeted him. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo instantly burst into tears. 

The well-composed hobbit held a lot of things to himself, the sight of those blue eyes staring at him opened the floodgates he’d been holding back since Thorin was brought into the infirmary. Bilbo laid his head on his beloved chest, “Thorin I’m so sorry!” he cried. Thorin shushed him, stroking his head and another arm coming to rub his back comfortingly. “Amrâlimê, shhh it is okay.” Bilbo pulled away to look at him. “You could’ve died, you silly dwarf! You wouldn’t be in this bed if it weren’t for me.” Thorin shook his head, “No no, hush. Bilbo none of this is your fault.” The king tried sitting up better, making a face as the motions strained injuries. “But Thorin, the Arkenstone,” Thorin cupped his face, “It’s just a stone Bilbo, I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who fell to the gold sickness. I should’ve never put you- or any of you in the position I did. I’m sorry amrâlimê.” Bilbo sniffed, “Here I am acting like a faunt when you’re the one suffering from quite nasty wounds.” The thunder of heavy boots raiding the wing made it obvious they knew Thorin was awake, Bilbo wiped his tears and returned to an appropriate position beside Thorin. 

The two assumed they were best-kept secret until events regarding the mountain were stable. Thorin turned his attention to his Company full of excited faces, everything began to seem right again within their small world.


	2. Titles and Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is insecure about his position at Erebor, he wants nothing more than to spend time with Thorin but he too is busy. He want me to find a place within his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it! Hope you enjoy this one, I will try to keep writing, quarantine is really driving me wild. Don’t be shy to give me any feedback or let me know if you catch a mistake or misspelled word.
> 
> Thank you!

Madness, yes madness is how the once burglar would describe the events after reclaiming Erebor. Aside from a Dragon, and an epic battle, the process to rebuild Erebor was overwhelming. Caravans of Dwarfs from all over came to help the restoration. Now, half a year later, the mines were up running once more. Thorin was crowned (rightfully of course) and spent countless hours working on trade deals. The Dale market was gaining popularity much like before, Bilbo enjoyed wandering the market when he had time. Yes, he too had a lot to manage. Bilbo spent a lot of time helping Bombur in the kitchen when the mines first began earlier in the year. He also helped in the library with Ori, though it was hard to organize because the majority of books were in Khuzdul, he was learning. 

The Hobbit enjoyed lending a hand where he could, he was a small piece of a huge operation, he thought. Bilbo watched as his dearest friends were given positions all over the kingdom, Bombur was in the kitchen, Ori the library, Dwalin the head of the guards, Balin at Thorin’s side aiding him throughout meeting while Fili and Kili went along to learn the ropes as Thorin did once upon a time watching his father and grandfather. 

Everyone seemed to have their place, and though Bilbo helped where he could, he didn’t seem to have one. Which made him quite- well quite sad if he was honest. 

The work that was once plentiful and too much for one person to handle was now slowing back down. Everyone had found their own rhythm, like Ori for example. Bilbo helped Ori when they first came upon the once magnificent library and found it was mostly in ruins. After most of the rubble was removed they began organizing what they could until it was more manageable or they had new shelves. 

Once the space that was available was now full, the need for Bilbo’s careful hands and keen eyes had lessened considerably. “Evening Ori, need a hand with anything?” Bilbo came to ask, he was honestly bored having done nothing really all day. Ori turned to his friend with a smile, “No, I’m afraid, not until more shelves arrive. I haven’t had even enough work for myself today. Most likely won’t until this library is finished.” Bilbo frowned, “That’s a shame,” Ori nodded and looked back down at his book assuming Bilbo would grab a book and join him.

“Ori? Can I ask you about something?” 

Ori’s first thought was about how to court a dwarf. It was obvious he was head over heels for their leader. “Yes, of course.” The hobbit sighed, “Do you think I’m skilled in any way?” Ori hadn’t expected that. “Well, of course. Bilbo, look where we are. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. You’re quite the smart one.” Bilbo blushed, “That is very kind of you Ori. I doubt I’ll be doing any burglary anytime soon. I meant as a job,” Ori nodded, “Well, I’m not sure, maybe make a list? Of what you fancy or don’t, and then go from there?” Bilbo nodded. “Thank you, Ori.” Bilbo excused himself to help off in the kitchen before supper. 

Even here helping Bombur season some mutton, he still felt useless, unimportant. “Bombur?” Bilbo went to ask, Bombur looked up from where he was tasting the stew, “Do you- do think I’m particularly good at anything? A talent I possess?” He asked looking back down at the meat. Bombur seemed surprised by the question, “You’re quite good at making friends, with total strangers even, you’re charming.” Bilbo blushed to his ears, “Thank you, Bombur. I was thinking along the lines of a job though,” he explained. Bombur nodded his face turning into deep thought. 

If he said burglary Bilbo might walk out, “Oy I’m starving!” 

Nori said bursting through the kitchen doors, the other cooks looked over and rolled their eyes. “We are a wee bit behind, sorry lad. You have to wait like the rest of us,” a cook said walking past him with a large black kettle. Bombur shook his head, “It takes a lot to feed this many mouths, we need a garden.” Bilbo shot at him. Nori rolled his eyes, probably at the thought of anything green like most dwarfs did. 

He sighed, he missed his garden. His belongings had been sent up with a caravan of dwarfs, most of his other belongings he sent to different cousins and family members. 

All most likely displeased with his newfound home. 

Soon dinner was upon them, like most nights the Company would gather for dinner- well most of the company. If they weren’t held up with other duties such as Thorin and Balin for example. Bofur sat next to Bilbo who looked at his love's empty seat for the second night in a row. “He is a busy lad these days, we’re lucky he has any time for us to begin with.” Bilbo nodded with sad eyes, Bofur was a good friend but quite unaware of how his words affected others most nights. 

Ori who sat across from him smiled sadly, “Maybe he is just running late.” He said reassuringly. Dori was showing off his newly braided look his wife put together at the end of the table and Nori wasted no time poking fun at him for it. “Get yourself a lass before you go poking fun at anyone,” Gloin said with his son Gimili beside him, an adorable little lad who took after his father in many ways. Bilbo took another long look at Thorin’s chair and felt his body ache. 

Though he missed him he wouldn’t miss out on the rest of the company filling up their table, and messing with the other. Their travels were full of a lot of hardship, but a handful of wonderful memories as well. Now that there were less cold nights and more full stomachs the memories seemed to grow. 

The Company began to break off leaving only a handful left at the table, “I’ll be right back lads,” Gloin said, patting Gimli on the back before staggering off. Gimli watched his dad go before getting off his seat and moving over to Bilbo, “You were on the journey with my Pap right?” Bilbo turned to him and smiled, “Yes I was.” Gimli nodded, “What was Smaug like, the dragon?” Bilbo patted the seat next to him. “Well, the largest most impressive thing I’d ever laid my eyes upon.” The spark of excitement fueled Bilbo and prompted him to begin a detailed tale of when he first saw the halls of Erebor and the dragon. 

It was a sight to see, Gimli was entranced by Bilbo’s words, he didn’t notice Gloin making his way back into the dining hall with Thorin beside him talking softly. 

They stopped to see their burglar talking with such visible passion it was hard to look away. Balin and Dwalin close behind. “Then he flew off into the night towards Laketown where he was struck by the Black Arrow and that was the last of Smaug the terrible.” Gimli gapped at the Hobbit, “Woah,” was all that escaped him. Bilbo smiled, “Yes, indeed.” Bilbo then caught sight of the new arrivals from the corner of his eye and turned, “Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed standing to greet him. He resisted the urge to leap into the dwarf’s arms, Bilbo stopped before them, “Hello, uh Dwalin and Balin. Good to see you both as well.” The two brothers exchanged looks, “I’ll go fetch the three of you something to eat.” 

The remainder of the company beckoned them over to sit. Gloin excused Gimli and himself for the night. “Pa! I want to see a dragon! Just like Master Bilbo! Pa!” Gloin sighed, “Come boy, there will be no dragons tonight.” 

Bilbo came back in with extra plates, and ale while a server carried some mutton and bread. “Here you are.” He rested a hand on Thorin’s shoulder for a moment, “Anything else?” Thorin placed his hand on Bilbos, “Thank you, Master Baggins, but this should be fine.” Bilbo nodded and took a seat as they ate. 

More of the Company soon went off to bed, Bilbo and Thorin striking up their own conversation easily about their day when Balin stood from his seat, “Night Lads,” Dwalin stood finishing his ale and nodded following his brother out. “So be honest now how was your day?” Thorin groaned, “For the love of-” the tangent began loud and clear as the King cursed about his many meetings annoying Nephews, and “Above all, missing you ghivashel.” Bilbo blushed, “I missed you too, Thorin.” 

The king stood offering him his hand and a mischievous grin, “Come on,” Bilbo took his hand and followed. Off to Thorin’s chambers, they were careful to avoid any lingering dwarfs still about. Thorin shut the door behind Bilbo and shrugged off his coat. Bilbo blushed up to his ears, Thorin's body- no matter how many times he’s seen it still makes him blush. “Well, Master Burglar, are you going to join me?” Bilbo scoffed, “I’m hardly a burglar anymore Thorin.” Bilbo removed his coat and Thorin wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. “That is far from true, amrâlimê. You stole my heart, you steal my thoughts every day, you steal my time for when I should be paying attention to the several meetings I must attend, but I don’t remember a word they speak for I can’t stop thinking of you.” Bilbo tugged at one of the braids in Thorin’s hair, “Ever the one with words you.” 

This caused Thorin to laugh, “Me? No, no, no, have you heard yourself? Gimli loved your tale earlier, you are far better with words.” Bilbo huffed rolling his eyes, “Telling a tale is hardly a way with words.” This caused the King to frown, he picked Bilbo up and led them to the large bed. “When will you see you as I do?” Thorin asked softly unbuttoning his shirt, Bilbo returned the favor, “Whatever do you mean my love?” Thorin gave him a look of disbelief, “What do I mean?” He tossed their shirts aside, “I assume I must show you.” he kissed Bilbo, placing a hand on his cheek then combing it through the golden curls. Bilbo moaned into Thorin’s mouth and placed a hand behind the dwarf’s neck. 

The next morning Bilbo felt the bed beside him to find that Thorin was already gone and had begun his day. He frowned, rubbed his eyes then stretched. 

The Hobbit could tell he slept late, his stomach growled. A note was placed beside the bed that read: ‘My apologies, I had again another meeting including trades, I shall see you around luncheon. If I survive from the marks on my back.’ Bilbo blushed deeply and touched the marks Thorin left up and down his own body. Knowing he couldn’t spend the whole day worrying people because he decided to stay in the warmth of Thorin’s bed he began to look around for his clothes then found they were gone.

Bilbo had no clothes. 

His room was far down the hall, these halls grew very busy, luckily the Company had their own hall, still, he could be caught, this was dreadful. Bilbo double-checked the room putting on a shirt of Thorin, pants wait- what about pants, Bilbo couldn’t wear his pants. He was a Hobbit! A coat, yes a coat will do. 

Thorin would most likely get a laugh from this. Now covered, the Hobbit would have to do his best to not only sneak out of the King’s room but avoid a possible run-in with any of his friends, while half-naked mind you, the journey back into his own room. 

Bilbo poked his head out of the door and searched for any dwarfs, seeing none he decided to make a break for it, mustering up his courage and pulling Thorin’s coat tighter around him. “1, 2, 3!” He whispered and hurried down the hall to his room. Luckily he made it! 

After changing, Bilbo exited his room carrying Thorin’s clothes with the intention of returning them, “Hello Master Baggins-” “Is that uncle’s coat?” Fili and Kili stood before the Hobbit, questioning the bundle of clothing in his hands, he blushed. “Oh, why- why yes, you see Thorin left it lying about so I figured I would just return it.” 

Fili saw it first, Bilbo's hardly buttoned shirt exposing a mark under his collar. “Oh my, I’m sure he did just leave it lying about didn’t he?” Fili lightly elbowed Kili hoping the other would catch on. “Hey!” Kili elbowed back then saw where Fili’s gaze landed and gasped. “I’m sure he just left the blasted things lying on the floor without a care in the world.” Kili joined in watching as the hobbit’s whole face turned red. “Don’t you two have Prince duties to tend to?” Bilbo snapped. “Oh not today, Uncle said we had a day off. He looks too tired to deal with the lot of us,” Fili answered, “Looked as if he stayed up all night,” The two laughed, “How could anyone get enough sleep for the two of you, I certainly can’t.” Bilbo rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure it is not us keeping you up late Bilbo.” The two could hardly contain themselves, Bilbo clutched the clothes and walked to Thorin’s door having had more than enough embarrassment for the day. 

“He’s even got a key!” Kili squawked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, entering the room returning the clothes and fixing his collar and adjusting his vest. When he exited the room the two were still laughing, “Listen, you two fools, a word of this to anyone and it might be your last. This isn’t something we want the whole kingdom whispering about, understand?” Fili and Kili had stopped laughing immediately then nodded. “Good.” He gave their cheeks a good pat and went towards the kitchen. 

Bilbo saw that Bombur was almost done with everything, which caused Bilbo to feel not only like a fool for sleeping in but an unhelpful fool. Thorin’s last night filled his head, his words of endearments causing him to blush.

“Morning 'ibin abnâmul.” Bilbo jumped and turned to see Thorin, “Oh good morning, Thorin.” He smiled, “I didn't mean to scare you,” Bilbo chuckled, “It is quite alright, I was lost in thought.” The king nodded, that was something he knew about Bilbo quite well. Bilbo’s mind took him to places so far that even a battle might not be heard, “What was causing such thought?” Bilbo turned his head to look at the busy Kitchen, “I want a job,” He confessed. Thorin looked into the kitchen and back at Bilbo, “Whatever do you mean?” Bilbo ushered him to follow him towards the table.

“I enjoy cooking with Bombur and helping Ori when he needs it but, that’s helping. They don’t exactly need me, do they? Bombur managed breakfast and luncheon already just fine. I want something of my own, Thorin but I don’t know where to begin.” Thorin nodded, “Well I’m sorry amrâlimê. I wish I had known sooner that you felt this way, perhaps Fili and Kili can help you try different things until you find what you like best?”

Bilbo shook his head, “Not Fili and Kili, not right now.” He hung his head in defeat. 

Thorin frowned, “Why ever not?” Bilbo chuckled then cleared his throat, “You see, love, the laundry took our clothes this morning, I hadn’t heard them even enter. When I woke and saw they were nowhere to be found and borrowed yours so I can return to my chambers decently.” The hobbit looked as red as ruby as he said this, “Then as I went to return your clothes I was met with your nephews and they were met with, well this,” He unbuttoned his collar and showed the bite marks.

Thorin blushed and looked at Bilbo's face then laughter spilled from his lips. Bilbo buttoned his shirt, “Thorin it isn’t funny, you’re just as bad as them.” he couldn’t help but smile at his King’s laughter filled the empty dining hall. “Thorin!” Bilbo playfully slapped his arm, “it isn’t a laughing matter.” Bilbo protested through laughter of his own. Thorin pulled him into his lap kissing at his neck, causing Bilbo to laugh more at the tickling of the dwarf’s beard. The laughing faded out and the two looked at the other, Bilbo tucked a strand of hair behind Thorin’s ear before giving him a gentle kiss, “I thought you would be more upset,” Thorin sighed, “It is just my nephews, after all, I don’t believe the whole kingdom is ready for that, ready for us, possibly our company would be though. They took it well I suppose? My nephews?” Bilbo nodded, “Too well if I do say so myself.” 

Thorin kissed him once more, “I think it is time we spoke to our company, granted they’re all here today.” Bilbo felt uneasy in the pit of his stomach, Thorin gave him a reassuring kiss to the head and patted his leg, “We can find a job for you as well.” Thorin assured him as the company started to file in for Luncheon. Bilbo returned to his seat giving Thorin a reassuring look, they were ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Hope it was worth the read. Stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! If you have any critiques or ideas to help make it feel more like middle earth LET. ME. KNOW. I love hearing from anyone! I appreciate feedback.
> 
> More chapters to come!


End file.
